


Detention

by wsakuya



Series: Kink Fanfictions [41]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Kageyama, Classroom Sex, Cock Slut Tobio, Cowgirl Position, Dirty Talk, Foot licking, Humiliation, M/M, Middle Schooler Kageyama, Mildly Dubious Consent, Nipple Play, Prompt Fic, Rape/Non-con Elements, Semi-Public Sex, Top Oikawa, Underage Sex, teacher oikawa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 03:33:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6687493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wsakuya/pseuds/wsakuya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You didn't do your homework again?" the teacher asks in a hissing tone, his foot pressing into his student's crotch, drawing a gasp out of him as he's tearing up and trembling, eyes closed as he shakes his head silently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Detention

**Author's Note:**

> **PLEASE READ BEFORE YOU CONTINUE:**  
>  This is merely a fantasy of mine. I do not support this kind of behavior in real life.  
> I willingly write this because I have enough brain cells to separate fantasy from reality.  
> If this is not your cup of tea, don't even bother.
> 
> **PROMPT:** "Student Tobio (middle school) being fucked by teacher oikawa against his choice to get good grades and other teachers joining in?"
> 
> Sorry about the other teachers, but this time it's just the two of them :^)
> 
> Have fun!

"You didn't do your homework again?" the teacher asks in a hissing tone, his foot pressing into his student's crotch, drawing a gasp out of him as he's tearing up and trembling, eyes closed as he shakes his head silently. 

"Are you testing my patience, Tobio-chan?" Oikawa asks and puts more pressure on the bulge underneath his sole. 

His expression slowly twists into a smile as he strokes his naked foot up Tobio's body before stopping right in front of the boy's face.

"Suck," is his last command before the boy shakingly opens up and pulls the toes into his mouth, eyes still closed as his tongue licks around each of them and between the spaces.

Oikawa grins and takes his cock out, the other pulling out his phone and hitting the record button as his own student sucks on his foot.

"Good boy, at least you can do this," he grins and begins to stroke his cock, watching Tobio through his phone, how he's humming quietly, as if Oikawa's toes tasted good. 

The teacher pulls out and thrusts back in again, just like he would do with his cock as he's fucking Tobio's mouth with his foot, stretching the lips around him beautifully.

"You did it on purpose, didn't you? Wanted me to abuse you like this," he breathes and pulls out again, holding the boy's tongue in between his toes and pulling it with him. "But don't worry, I will fuck you open, just like you love it, until your asshole tears and bleeds around my cock."

Tobio shudders, his eyes finally opening again and glistening weakly, his breath hot on Oikawa's wet skin.

"Take your pants off and lie on the desk," the man says and keeps stroking his cock, loves the way his student's eyes widen, knowing he's about to get punished. 

"Oikawa-s-sensei, please—"

"Are you disobeying me, Tobio-chan?"

The boy flinches, eyes quickly darting down to the cock in his teacher's hand, throbbing and twitching as he gulps quietly.

He shakes his head, body trembling as he stands up and pulls his pants down, legs smooth and pale, Oikawa already knowing how delicious they taste, how soft they feel clamped around his waist.

Tobio lies on his belly, legs dangling off the desk as he closes his eyes and bites on his thumb, knows what's about to happen next.

"Ah, there it is," Oikawa sighs as he sees the soft, firm butt, rubs his cheek against the warm skin and sighs hotly.

Tobio jerks, a whimper escaping his lips.

"Admit it, Tobio-chan, you love when I do this, when I hold you and fill you up," the teacher breathes and kisses meekly the small, puckered hole in front of him, loves that it's kissing him back in little jerks and twitches. "You're always so tight when I fuck into you, always moan so loud. You just love my cock, don't you?"

Tobio mewls quietly, his eyes pressed closed as he feels his teacher's hot tongue gliding along his little hole, and it makes him tremble and jerk permanently, his small cock slowly growing to life as it's pressing against the cold wood.

"God, sweet whore-hole, opening up for me so lewdly," Oikawa breathes as his tongue thrusts into Tobio's hole, stretching it slightly with each fill.

Oikawa licks in between the cheeks, down where the boy's penis is trembling, and he sucks roughly on the soft balls, meanwhile the tip of his thumbs digging into the tight hole and opening it up.

He still makes it somewhat painful for the boy, keeps in mind that this is supposed to be a punishment. But as soon as he sees that beautiful ass, he often forgets what he actually has to do.

"What do you want, Tobio-chan? I won't know until you tell me," Oikawa says and thrusts a finger into the boy's ass, his tongue lapping at the little cock of his student while stretching him open deliciously.

Tobio hesitates, still biting on his thumb before the second finger inside him takes him by surprise and he gasps.

"O-oikawa-sensei's cock, I want Oikawa-sensei's cock in my asshole—" he mewls, knows these words by heart, has said them often enough now. "I'm a whore that needs a good fucking!"

Oikawa grins, sticky fingers pulling out as he stands up right behind the boy's ass.

"Yeah, you do, little whore," he laughs and rubs the tip of his tongue on the boy's balls, leaving a trace of precum as he slides up where the barely-gaping hole is waiting for him, twitching for him.

"There you go!" he shouts and fucks himself inside in one thrust.

It's still painful, still hurts, and Tobio cries out as his teacher begins to fuck him, opens him up in short, brutal thrusts with his hard, fat cock.

The boy holds on to the edges of the desk, legs held open by Oikawa, giving no chance to escape.

He's trapped, can only wait until the older man is satisfied, until he's filled up with hot cum that dripples out of him slowly.

"If you'd done your homework, this wouldn't be happening, Tobio-chan, but you just love it when I fuck you, don't you? You just love some fat dick and a hard fucking—!" the teacher grins and thrusts roughly into the boy underneath him, makes the desk rattle as he burries his cock in between hot, tight walls.

His hold on the soft thighs is painful for the boy, but Tobio mewls nevertheless with every thrust into him, neither agrees nor denies his teacher's words.

He doesn't say anything either when Oikawa pulls him up and turns him around into the man's lap as he sits back into the chair, lets his student ride his cock.

"These hard tits can only belong to a whore," the teacher says and sucks roughly on Tobio's nipples, the boy dragging his fingers between the brown strands and holding on tight. "Lewd, little bitch—"

The student throws his head back, eyes glossy and mouth agape as his body vibrates with every thrust down, as he's being filled by something foreign yet so familiar, the hard shape already burned into his mind.

Oikawa is drooling all over his chest, slurping and smacking his lips as he devours the sweet nipples, to him tasting as delicious as candy.

"You're a bad boy, Tobio-chan, my sweet, little boy," the man pants, his cock held so tightly and warm, he could stay inside Tobio all day, would be willing to fill him every hour with his cum if he could.

Tobio closes his eyes, the flushed, sweaty sight of his teacher so overwhelming, and it takes him by surprise as Oikawa licks over his lips, drags out the boy's tongue to suck on, always so hungry for that small body riding him.

"You're the best, Tobio-chan," Oikawa breathes into his mouth, and before Tobio knows it, he's already coming.

 

"Come on, Kageyama, let's go home!" Hinata chimes excited, backpack already thrown over his small shoulders.

"Go ahead without me, I have to stay in," Tobio says, his school materials still lying on his desk.

Hinata freezes, his expression turning troubled. "Don't tell me you forgot your homework again!?"

"Sadly, that's the case, Hinata-kun, you should leave without him," Oikawa says, appearing behind the boy and making him jump.

Hinata glances one last time over to his friend who's not even looking at him before biding goodbye.

"You're making your friend worry, Tobio-chan," the teacher smiles, and without saying a word, Tobio opens his mouth, eagerly taking his teacher's cock deep down his throat, suckling on it like a child.

Oikawa thrusts leisurely into him, listens to the kids' energetic shouts outside the window as he's not even bothering to close the door.

"You only want this, don't you?" he asks and presses the tip of his cock against the boy's lips, watches how he's slowly and silently undressing himself, his mouth pulling Oikawa's cock back inside.

The man sees the reddened skin, the hickeys and bite marks and begins to wonder, who exactly is playing with who.

"Indeed a bad boy."

**Author's Note:**

> (I'm not forcing you to comment on this work since I know that many people feel uncomfortable with commenting on sexual-themed fanfictions, so I would be happy if you left a kudo. Thank you!)
> 
> PS: Send me a prompt, http://wskprompts.tumblr.com/ask
> 
> If the ask box should be closed, then it's because I'm taking no prompts at the moment. Please be patient and wait for my next post, and then check my ask box again.


End file.
